Little Lady
by ItCan'tRainForever
Summary: Barely teenagers, Bella Swan, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale know nothing other than life on the streets. One day, a visit to the local clinic will change everything. ExB RxEm AxJ CxEs Inspired by Little Lady By Ed Sheeran and Mikill Pane. References to Rape and Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Please let me know if I should continue! xoxoxo**

**This chapter is pretty long like over 4,000 words! also please check out Little Lady by Ed Sheeran And Mikill Pane because it may help you understand the story better xo. It isn't going to be the same as the song, it's just inspired by it and has some of the lyrics in there too xo.**

**Barely teenagers, Bella Swan, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale know nothing other than life on the streets. One day, a visit to the local clinic will change everything. ExB RxEm AxJ CxEs Inspired by Little Lady By Ed Sheeran and Mikill Pane. References to Rape and Abuse.**

**I own nothing except the plot.**

I hate my life.

Laurent buttoned his jeans up and gave me money.

"Thank you Isabella, That was very enjoyable." He smiled wrongly. There was something wrong with that smile, smiles were supposed to mean you're happy, but not for Laurent Nomad, The only time he ever smiled was when he got something he wanted: young girls.

He reached down to kiss me but I pushed him away.

"Just give me it!" I yelled. It had been less than ten hours since my last fix, and I needed more.

"Oh but dear Isabella, your uncle will be wanting your… wages" He smiled sadistically.

"Fuck You!" I all but screamed at him. I scrambled to get out the car, but Laurent pulled me back in.

He grabbed my hair and I started punching blindly. I had to get out of here now, or else.

"Now, now Isabella. What have I said before? You have to be polite to get what you want mmh?" I tried to hit him, to get away. My attempts finally succeeded as I kicked him in the balls.

"You little Bitch!" He growled. The last thing I saw was his fist pull back.

Then there was blackness.

_Beep Beep Beep_

I groaned loudly to myself and hit the off button. I considered going back into sleep, but knew if I did, James would kill me.

James was my uncle, and my _pimp._

I rolled out of bed and walked over to the bathroom and locked the door. Who knew what would happen if I didn't lock it? I flipped the light on and walked over to the big mirror on the counter.

"Shit" I muttered to myself as I saw my reflection.

Before my `visit` with Laurent, my face had cleared up significantly, with only a small portion of my face yellow. Although now, a huge angry purple bruise covered the right side of my face.

There was no way I'd be able to cover it up, no matter how much make up I used.

There was a knock at the door and I pushed myself up against the wall, not that it would help, but at least I was as far away from the door as possible.

"Bells? It's just me and Ali." A muffled voice said from the other side "Unlock the door"

Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon were my best friends. I met Rose on my first week here, then Alice about a year later. Rose had run away from home because her brother, Royce, was abusing her, and had been since she was eight. When she told her parents, they didn't believe her, she left that night. She was twelve years old. Alice's boyfriend Mike was an addict, he got her hooked. When his parents found out, they cut him off, but Alice refused to leave him, so her parents kicked her out, told her to not come crawling back once he dumped her. Once Mike ran out of money to buy drugs, he made Ali go out on the streets to sell herself, and she done it. She was so blinded by love; she thought he would do anything for her, until James came along. He was Mike's seller, he offered to give him drugs in exchange for Ali, he done it and never looked back, not even when Alice started screaming bloody murder when James tried to take her away. She was eleven.

I opened the door slowly, just to make sure they weren't being forced to say they were alone. I peeked out the door and grabbed them inside.

"What the hell happened?" Rose hissed angrily once she seen my face. We had to be quiet, if James heard anything from our rooms, we would get a beating.

"Laurent Nomad." I sighed "I'll never get anyone tonight, there's no way I'll be getting a fix anytime soon, the stupid thing won't even begin to hide, no matter how much make up I wear. I had an appointment at the clinic to get tested today, I'll have to call and cancel, they'll know something's up if I turn up like this."

"I swear to god Bella, it looks like he's broken your cheekbone! We have to take you to the Whittington, you have to get it looked at." Alice said sadly.

We all knew what would happen if we were caught, James would automatically assume we had told someone, he'd kill us, but, if I didn't get this looked at, it would set wrong and then James would get no money at all, because no one would want me.

"Okay" I whispered. I looked at the clock "But we need to go now, I have to see Aro Volturi tonight at 11pm."

"Yeah" Rosalie said in disgust "I have to see Caius"

"And I have to see Marcus as well" Alice piped up sadly.

The Volturi brothers were horrible. They were all in there fifties and the way they saw it, the younger, the better. They hung around with James, and got `Freebies` occasionally.

I grabbed my bag and we were out the door. I couldn't even change, I had slept in the same clothes I wore during the day for the past week, and I stank.

The Whittington was a hospital about a mile up the road. We had to alternate hospitals, so they didn't get suspicious. "Okay guys, here's the story: we were all at a bar yesterday and we got our drinks spiked, we all woke up and Bella's face was like that. Okay?" Rose was best at making up lies; she had to lie to her parents every single day for years. We both nodded as we went into the hospital.

I checked in and sat down. The scent of bleach and cleanliness assaulted my nostrils. We only had to wait a few minutes then we were called in.

"Isabella Swan?" A nurse asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Doctor Cullen will see you now."

"Thanks" I muttered as I grabbed Alice and Rose and followed the nurse through to one of the rooms.

She closed the door and I hopped up on the bed, knowing the procedure off by heart.

A moment later a man in a long white coat entered. He must have only been about 28. He had blonde hair and was quite tall.

"Isabella, I presume" He said as he shook my hand "My name is Doctor Cullen."

"Bella" Rose corrected which caused me to smile, she knew I hated Isabella.

"Okay then Bella, that's a nasty bruise you've got there, what did you do?" Doctor Cullen asked me.

"We were at a bar and our drinks must have been spiked, we woke up this morning and her face was like that" Alice butted in.

Man I love my best friends.

"Yeah. We thought it might be broken." I told him.

He checked over it and then excused himself from the room.

"Do you think he noticed something?" I asked terrified. If he knew something, we were all screwed.

A minute later, there was a knock at the door and a woman with caramel hair entered alone.

"Hello girls. My name is Esme. My husband is the doctor that is treating you." She smiled gravely "Girls listen to me; I understand what is going on, don't worry, you haven't done anything wrong, but there are people that will help you, like me for instance. I specialize in looking after young girls who have been mistreated. I am the owner of Cullen's home for girls" Esme spoke gently and calmly, motherly I guess; considering I hadn't seen my mother for two years, so I didn't really know what `motherly` sounded like.

I looked over at Rose; I had no idea what to say, no one had ever guessed that quickly before. "What are you talking about?" Rosalie laughed "Sorry sweetheart but you seem to have the wrong end of the stick" she laughed nervously.

"What age are you dear?" Esme asked Rose "fifteen? Sixteen?"

"Fifteen." Rose said bluntly "Why does it matter?" She accused.

"Still a child then. How did you get into it? Your boyfriend promise to love you forever and always if you done it for him? And what about you sweetheart?" She asked Alice "What's your name"

"Alice." She said quietly. Alice was the youngest of us all; she was only twelve, so she was more easily intimidated.

"And what age are you dear? Eleven? Twelve?" Esme asked gently.

"Tw-Twelve" Alice said her voice breaking.

"And Bella, it said you are thirteen." I nodded "Okay girls, listen to me. I know what you're going through; trust me I've been in your position before. I know that you are terrified of what will happen if you do speak out, but trust me girls, whatever you tell me will not leave this room unless you want it to, but just know you can talk to me.

It was silent for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes.

"My boyfriend was an addict. He told me he loved me and he needed me to sleep with some of his friends so he could get the drugs. Then he sold me for heroin."

I whipped my head round to Alice, and then looked at Rosalie in shock.

"Shit! Ali!" I yelled "What the hell?"

"We swore to never talk about it to anyone! You promised!" Rosalie yelled.

"I'm so sorry guys! I can't take this anymore! I want out! I want clean and I want my life back! I want to go to school like a normal girl and grow up and go to college and get a nice boyfriend and have babies and get a nice house! I want to make something of my life! I don't want to be stoned half the day, even if it is only the escape! I don't care if they catch me, I'd rather be dead!" She screamed.

"Don't you think I want that too? Ali I would give anything _anything_, to have a normal life!" I yelled.

Alice started sobbing and I rushed over to hug her. Rosalie hugged us both.

"It's okay sweeties, we can help you. We'll get you away from him, you'll be safe." Esme promised "But we can only help if you all agree."

I looked over at Rose. I knew she wanted out, more than the rest of us. She had been on the streets for four years, and an addict for three.

"Please Rose." I whispered "He won't get to us. She needs out. Do you want her to end up like us?"

She shook her head no. I looked at Esme "We want out of it all. The prostitution, the drugs, all of it. Just tell us what to do and we'll do it."

Esme's face broke out into a giant grin. "I'm not going to lie, it will be hard. You'll have to report your pimp; go through therapy, tell everything and see a counsellor on a regular basis. You have to give up the drugs, all of them. If you succeed, we will get you into a proper school and you will not have to see or hear from the pimp again, until the case."

"W-what case?" Alice stuttered.

Esme's face softened "A court case sweetie. You won't be in the room, your all still minors; you would give evidence by video link. You would finally have peace of mind and no other girls would have to go through what you went through."

"Okay. We'll do it." I said, and then a thought struck me "Will we be together?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yes. We won't ever split you up." Esme smiled softly "so you're sure you want to do this? You need to be positive."

We all nodded.

"Yeah. We want this over" Rose said.

Esme nodded and left the room. She came back a few minutes later with a police officer.

"Hi girls, my name is Jacob Black, I'm a police officer. Now I know this is going to be really hard on you, but you have to tell me the names of everyone you think should get sent down. Be it your pimp, or any punters, and also the names of any other girls belonging to your pimp.

"James Higginbotham. He was my mother's brother. He's our pimp" I stated.

"Was?" officer Black enquired.

"She died when I was eleven, a few weeks after she gave me to James to _Help_ me." I shook in disgust as I remembered him telling my mother that he would help me.

"Why did your mother think that he could help you? What was wrong with you?" Officer Black asked gently.

"I was drinking heavily, and had been since I was ten. My best friend, Irina had been abducted and I just couldn't deal, and neither could my mother apparently. Turns out Irina had just ran away, she came back a month later, safe and sound, pity the same thing couldn't be said for me. She didn't even care. I just sunk down, I hit rock bottom and my mom called James. Their sister, Sasha, had gone through the same thing, and James had _Helped _her. Turns out he had been selling her too; except she died when she was seventeen. James claimed he had gotten her back on track, that she was clean, but she must have not been able to deal, so she overdosed. He didn't tell them that he had forced the drugs down her throat. After about a year, he got me hooked too."

"And your parents never found out?" He asked softly.

"No. He only ever bragged about it to us." Rose interrupted.

"Okay" He said as he wrote down something on his notepad "Rosalie, you're up next" He said softly.

Rosalie blinked a few times then looked at Officer Black "my brother abused me since I was eight years old; he raped me and hit me. I told my parents when I was eleven and they threw me out, James found me and offered me food and a warm bed, he didn't tell me that there was someone in it. He told me to take the drugs, that it would help me to forget." A single tear ran down her cheek.

"What is your brother's name Rosalie?" officer Black asked gently.

"Royce Hale." Rose said, her voice void of any emotion. I knew she hated him, who wouldn't? He hit her and raped her for years. When she should have been playing with dolls, she was trying to think up an excuse as to why her face was swollen.

Officer Black looked shocked "Royce Hale? What age would he be now?"

"Twenty-three. Why? What does it matter?" Rosalie snapped.

"It matters because I dealt with his case a few months ago. He was arrested for sexually assaulting two teenage girls, aged ten and eleven."

"That's sick!" I yelled "There just babies!"

"But haven't you been a prostitute for years?" Officer Black asked confused.

"Yes I have been a prostitute since I was ten, but I had a choice! James told me that it was either me or Ali. She was so young! I couldn't let those men near her! So I took her place." I trailed off at the end; the heartache inside of me was going to burst soon. All the emotions overwhelmed me then; and I just couldn't stop the words spilling out of my mouth. "I remember James telling Alice that she had to do as she was told, Rosalie was already out with a punter so she couldn't have helped. I told James that I would step in. It was Laurent Nomad; I couldn't let that bastard anywhere near Alice." I whispered.

"Okay so James Higginbotham, Laurent Nomad, Royce Hale, any other names?" Officer Black said.

"Aro, Caius and Marcus Volturi. They're brothers; they sell heroin and pimp young girls as well as sleep with them." Alice whispered hoarsely, her voice was raw with emotion.

"Okay, anyone else? Did James pimp any other girls?" He asked

"This is important girls, we need you to think. Is there any other girls?" Esme asked us kindly. I had forgotten she was even in the room.

I tried to think, yes James left multiple times throughout the day, but that was for `meetings` and such.

"No. There weren't any other girls." Rose said.

"There was one. Remember? Veronica?" Alice said. I couldn't remember a Veronica.

"Victoria you mean?" Rose asked "The redhead?"

"Yeah! She wasn't old, maybe thirteen? Fourteen? Anyway she disappeared one day without a trace, we had no idea where she had went. She had no money and was an orphan; no one went looking for her." Alice spoke sadly, remembering the feisty young girl we met a year ago.

"She was pregnant." I whispered.

Four pairs of eyes looked at me in shock.

"What? How do you know?" Rosalie asked shocked, but also curiously. I had never spoken about her before.

"I caught her one day, the day she left, six months ago."

_I had just gotten in the door when I heard crying. I wandered through the hallway and stopped at Victoria's room. It wasn't unusual to hear the girls crying; sometimes it was through physical pain, sometimes through emotional pain._

_I knocked on the door tenderly, I just wanted to make sure she wasn't physically hurt._

_She opened the door. Her usually clear, pale skin was red and blotchy, her hair, the colour of fire, stuck up in different directions and to her face._

"_What do you want?" She snapped viciously._

_We tended to stay out of Victoria's way. She had come here a year ago when she was thirteen. Her parents had died in a boat accident with her brother on a family vacation. She was supposed to be with them, but had stayed home to tend to her elderly grandmother. Everyone just assumed she died with them. Her grandmother had taken a heart attack once she was told her son and grandson were dead, they couldn't retrieve her. Victoria hid outside her house, terrified that she would be put into care, little did she know at the time that would have been the best thing for her._

"_I heard you crying okay? I wanted to make sure you weren't too badly hurt!" I looked round her and saw clothes strewn about the room and a half packed case in the middle of the floor. "Your leaving?" I asked shocked._

_Even if we had left and James never caught us, where would we go?_

_Victoria pulled me inside. "I gotta get out of here Bella. I'm pregnant." She looked terrified "I think it's James'" she whispered._

"_What?" I whisper-shrieked. James was our pimp but not once had he tried anything with us. Ever. He said that he didn't know where we'd been._

"_Shhh!" She whispered "He'll hear you!"_

"_When?" I asked, confused._

"_I don't know! I think it's his, I don't want it to be but I think it is. Remember that time I was sick? James never let me leave the room, said he didn't wasn't the rest of you getting it then he'd be outta business. He also said that it was a waste, so he slept with me, and the condom broke._

"_Shit" I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Where you gonna go?" _

"_I have no idea. If James finds out, he'll kill me! You gotta help me Bella! I can't have a baby here!" She grabbed hold of my arm, the sight of desperation shone in her eyes._

"_Okay. I'll distract him, you go out the back door." I whispered. I was so gonna regret this._

"She got out. I don't know how she did it but she got out. I never heard from her again" I said.

"Anyone else?" Officer Black asked us.

"We rarely knew the punters names, and, even if we did, it was only first names." Alice said.

"Okay girls, thank you for all your help. Mrs Cullen has my number if you remember anything more.

We all said goodbye and Esme lead us to a people carrier at the front of the hospital.

Once we were all strapped in, Esme explained what would happen when we got to the house.

"There is currently seven other girls in the house right now, ages ranging from ten to seventeen. We have the captivity to hold fifteen girls. You will share a room with three other girls in the same age group as you. The house is split into three age groups. Ten to twelve, thirteen to fifteen and sixteen to seventeen. My husband Carlisle who treated you earlier lives at the house with me and my three sons, Emmett, who's fifteen, Edward, who's thirteen and Jasper, who's twelve. My boys have been taught to treat ladies with the utmost respect, so you need not worry about them misbehaving. Mrs Cope will come in every day except on weekends to teach you until you are ready to go to school."

"Breakfast is served at 7am, lunch at 1pm and dinner at 6pm. I am your counsellor and will be until you leave Cullen home for girls. You will have an hour's session with me three days a week but I am available to talk to whenever. When we arrive you will get an extensive medical examination for which I will be present for. Any questions?" Esme asked.

"Have all the girls been addicts?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Not every one of them no, although the majority have been. For example one of the younger girls was abused and her family didn't believe her, even though the medical proof was shown to them." Esme replied "She was only ten, and is now eleven and extremely shy." She continued sadly.

The rest of the drive was silent.

When we arrived fifteen minutes later, the house looked like a mansion. We walked inside and there was a bunch of girls sitting at the table eating what I assumed to be lunch.

"Girls, we have three new girls joining us today. This is Rosalie, Bella and Alice. Three of the girls are at school right now but should be home with the boys shortly. I'll leave you to get acquainted, the girls should be happy to answer any questions you may have." Esme smiled and waved at the girls before leaving the room.

A girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes ran up to us then. She looked taller but was probably only about 5"1.

"Hi! I'm Jessica. I'm fourteen. What about you?" She said.

"Well I'm Bella, I'm thirteen, this is Rosalie, she's fifteen and this is Alice, she's twelve." I replied friendlily.

"Okay well this is my best friend Tanya," she pointed over to a tall strawberry blonde "she's fourteen too, and this is Angela" a girl with brown hair and glasses waved "she's fifteen. Over there is Leah who's eleven, and Bree who's ten." She pointed to a girl with short black hair and dark olive skin and another girl with long wavy dark brown hair.

"Before she completely bores you to death, I'm Carmen and this is Emily. Emily is sixteen and I'm seventeen, I'm the oldest. And over there is Kate. She's twelve. Sorry we missed your arrival, we were at school." Carmen said with a grin. She had long black hair and pale skin. Kate had pale skin and pale blonde hair. Emily had dark hair and olive skin like Leah but the right hand side of her otherwise smooth skin was marred with scars.

"I got these when I was trying to escape from my pimp" Emily smiled sadly. I went to apologize for looking but she stopped me "it's okay, honestly. I'd be curious too." I smiled in an apologetic way and looked over to the door as it was opening.

Just then three boys stepped into the room, followed closely by Doctor Cullen.

The first boy was huge. He had curly black hair and had to have been Emmett as the other two didn't look old enough. The second one was really tall with honey blonde hair that looked the youngest, so he must have been Jasper. The third boy who entered the room had the most unusual shade of bronze hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

**So do you think I should continue or not? Please let me know!**

**VampireFreakXoxoxo**


	2. Stories & Suprises

**Hey I'm Back!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing except the plot.**

**ENJOY!**

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen"

"It's nice to meet you" I said as I shook his hand gently.

Esme came through the door then, "Okay girls, we're going to have a group counselling session now that you are all back from school and such. So, boys, room's now. Go do your homework. I'll call when dinner is ready." She said.

"Emmett, I expect to see your homework all completed and no more detention slips for me to sign" she looked at her son sternly, Emmett just smiled sheepishly and kissed his mother on the cheek before chasing Jasper up the stairs, Edward trailed behind them.

"Everyone sit on the floor in a circle!" Esme said cheerily. Once everyone had sat down in an egg-shaped circle, Esme began speaking "Okay girls you have to say your name, age, where you're from, and something about you. You can also say why you are here as you know at Cullen house we like to all be open with each other, but, if you would prefer not to, you don't have to. Let's begin! Tanya, will you start us off?"

"Well my name is Tanya Denali. I'm fourteen years old and I'm from Alaska. My mother was killed when I was nine in a car collision and my father couldn't cope. He OD'd and I got placed into care when I was ten. The first home I was at, there was an older boy, he kept touching me, and he told me he'd kill me if I ever told. He got me hooked on methadone. Turns out he was an addict and had left the other stuff and transferred onto meth, he started putting it in my food and stuff, and I didn't find out till three months later. On my eleventh birthday, he raped me and I told my social worker exactly a year later, once he was out of care of course, so he couldn't hurt me. He got jailed but released on bail. He came after me and that landed his ass in prison." Tanya chuckled when Esme scolded her for swearing "And something about me is that my dad got himself clean six months ago and has started visiting me. Also I've started a course to wean me off the meth, and I think it's working." Tanya said happily.

"Thank you Tanya. Jessica? Would you like to go next?" Esme asked. Jessica just nodded furiously before launching into her speech. "Well, my name is Jessica Stanley. I'm fourteen too. I'm from Texas, I got abducted when I was ten, and they kept me locked in a room for almost six months with little food and little water. I broke a leg off a table and hit them in the head and got out. I got home but my mother had killed herself because she thought I was dead, my dad couldn't live without her, so he killed himself too. I was gonna get put into care so I ran away. I was picked up by this guy, Riley, he was a drug dealer. I was so stupid, but I was eleven years old and terrified, he offered me a place to stay, but said I'd have to pay. I had no money obviously, so he started selling me to people. Told me that the ecstasy would help me forget my parents, so I wouldn't feel so depressed. Kate, was one of Riley's girls, she told me that her friend Victoria had gotten away from her pimp and came to this place. I was thirteen and I wanted away from Riley. He sent me and Kate out each night to find someone each, and if we didn't, we'd both get a beating. I went to the hospital with Kate the next day, Dr. Cullen realized straight away what was going on and Esme came and got us. I've been here for like 6 months. And Riley has never been found" She smiled sadly while Kate and Tanya hugged her.

Suddenly, a question popped up in my head. "Wait! What was the girls name? the one that got away from her pimp?" I asked. It couldn't be.

"Victoria. Why?" Kate asked suspisiously.

"What did she look like?" I asked frantically. It wouldn't be her, but I had to know for sure.

"She had bright red curly hair, almost catlike features. She was pregnant when she left. She was only fourteen, same age as me. She said the baby was her pimps. James something." Kate looked thoughtful for a moment "Nomad. James Nomad. She said one of the other girls helped her get out."

"It's her!" Alice said excitedly "it has to be! Esme? Did she come here?"

"Yes why?" Esme asked, obviously confused.

"That was the girl we were talking about earlier! At the hospital" Rose said happily.

"Oh my goodness! Why didn't I put the pieces together before?" Esme said frustrated.

"What happened to her? Why did she leave?" I asked warily. Victoria seemed so determined to keep the baby, I didn't think she would get rid of it. "Oh god. She lost it didn't she?" I asked as I put my head in my hands. It was the only reasonable explanation.

"No! Oh, no no no! please don't get upset Bella! She didn't lose the baby. She kept it. She came here and had the baby. A little girl. Isabella. She said without Isabella she would never even have been alive. It was you wasn't it Bella? You were the Isabella?" Esme asked gently, it was like all the puzzle pieces had been put together in her head.

I nodded. "She needed out. I knew what James would do to her if he found out. I had to help her. I just can't believe that she named her daughter after me." I whispered.

"What happened to her? And the baby?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"She went to school while she was pregnant, then afterwards the baby stayed here. she stayed completely clean throughout her entire pregnancy, she said she was going to make a life for her baby. She met a boy and they fell in love. She moved in with his family when she turned fifteen and little Isabella was just born. She still visits regularly. Isabella will be a month old now. She still comes to see me for her counselling sessions." Esme said happily.

"Can we see her?" Alice asked excitedly.

Esme nodded and told Kate to continue.

"My names Kate Smith. I'm twelve years old and I'm from Alaska too. My parents were killed. I ran away from care. Riley found me and got me hooked on E as well. Me and Jess came to this place six months ago. Don't know what else to say… oh yeah something about me is that I have `issues` trusting people. No wonder." She grumbled at the end. Who could blame her?

"Kate" Esme warned "we've talked about this. You don't have `issues` but you do need to learn to trust a little easier sweetheart." Kate just smiled sheepishly and mouthed sorry.

"Angela? Do you want to go next?" Esme asked.

"Yeah. My name is Angela Webber. I'm fifteen and Bree is my little sister, she's Ten, the youngest here. We're from Washington and our mom was an addict. We got put into care and our first set of parents treated us literally like slaves. One day I came home from school when I was eleven and saw our older foster brother raping my six year old sister. I lashed out. He'd hit me before but not like that." She looked disgusted, and to be honest, I probably did too. "I hit him on the head with a baseball bat. He passed out and I got done for assault. Turns out he had been abusing Leah sexually for a year. I was supposed to go to juvie but the judge was sympathetic because her daughter had been abused, so she let us stay together and put us here. I got tested and found out that he had been putting HGH in my food. That's why I was so angry and why I got so strong so quickly. He done it to mess with me, not realizing I would go for him. A fact about me is that I've never met my father." Angela just looked relieved her turn was over. Esme motioned for Bree to go next.

"Ang told you most of it. I don't really remember much from my childhood, but I do remember _him_ and I hate it. Also Ang is my best friend, along with Leah." Bree smiled across the room at the girl with the short black hair.

"Okay good Bree. Carmen?" Esme asked the older girl politely.

"Well I'm Carmen Jones. I'm seventeen and the oldest as I told you earlier" She grinned "Emily is my best friend and we're going to get an apartment together when we leave for college. I'm from Ohio and my mother hit me and blamed it on my dad. He took the blame and went to jail for it. My mother was left to look after me and she started sending me to buy her heroin. I bought it and gave half to her and kept half for me. I was fifteen. I got picked up and I ended up here once my dad was let out. He wanted custody but I can't forgive him for leaving me alone with her. It may seem cruel but she was an addict and she hit me. I was fourteen and he left me with _her_." Carmen shuddered delicately.

"I'll go next!" Emily piped up happily "I'm Emily Young. I'm fifteen and I want to major in therapy because I want to help other girls like me. I had a great life until Paul came and messed it up when I was thirteen. He was my first love, and my pimp. He used it against me and made me sell myself for cocaine. I got some and he got the rest. I just woke up one day and tried to leave. He got a knife and tried to stab me in the face, I don't know how I managed it, but I did. I got out and got to the hospital, now a year later I'm here." Emily smiled happily "I know the scars are ugly, but, Sam, my boyfriend finds them beautiful, and that's all that matters" Emily sighed happily.

"Leah dear, would you like to go next?" Esme asked gently.

She shook her head furiously no.

"Why not? Please?" Esme begged.

Leah just walked out the room and left.

"Sorry. She's just a little shy." Esme smiled sadly.

"She's not shy." I argued "She's hurt and she's eleven years old."

I shuddered at the thought. Poor Leah. She couldn't even open up to girls who had been in a similar situation, albeit most weren't as young but they still understood to a certain extent.

"She just doesn't care about anyone but herself" Tanya said snarkily, admiring her nails.

"What age were you when that perv started feeling you up Tanya? Ten?" I asked, making sure my voice was full of annoyance for the older girl.

"Yes. Why?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You were ten. Now I don't know how long that stuff went on for before she told, but it sure as hell must have been a while. Think about how hard it must have been for you Tanya, at age ten, and then imagine it happening at age nine, age eight even. _Then_ you can try and say that she only cares about herself." I snarled. I felt a protective instinct over the younger girl. "I was ten when James started selling me, I was an addict to herion by age 11. My mother was dead and I just hit rock bottom. Rose was abused since she was eight years old. She told her parents and they kicked her out when she was twelve. James made her become a prostitute straight away."

"He said he didn't want to wait till I was older." Rose said bravely.

"Yeah." I paused to see if Rosalie would say anything else but she stayed silent so I continued "Alice was eleven and her parents kicked her out. Her boyfriend sold her to James when she was eleven." I glanced over at Alice to make sure she was okay with me saying all that, thankfully, she seemed to be okay. "So Tanya. Tell me now, do you honestly think that Leah only cares about herself? I'm sorry but I was ten years old. I hadn't even hit puberty yet and I was Leah's age and a prostitute, and let me tell you, it was the hardest thing I have ever done in my entire life. To get up every single day and go and sleep with random men, I hated myself. Rose was eight when she was abused, and it's fucked her up majorly." I glanced over at Rose and saw her nodding sadly "She told me how horrible it was, her brother was supposed to protect her and look after her, not perv her up at any given opportunity. Who's to say Leah wasn't younger? She was thrown out by her parents when she was _ten. _Ten fucking years old!" Tanya just rolled her eyes, as if she didn't care, which she probably didn't. I stormed up to Tanya. I grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked her down so she was below me "So now do you think she only cares about herself? I mean, why should she care about anyone else huh? Everyone else she ever cared about abandoned her!" I snarled angrily.

In the background I could vaguely hear shouting and someone was trying to pull me off of Tanya. I let go of those strawberry locks and let myself be carried away.

Once we reached the corridor, I turned to see who my carrier was.

"What the Fuck Bella! Do you want to get kicked out?" Rosalie screamed at me "Because that's what will happen if you attack someone at any given opportunity!"

"You heard what she was saying about Leah! You know exactly where I was coming from Rose! Don't pretend you don't!" I yelled angrily.

"Of course we Fucking heard her, I think china did. She wasn't exactly subtle." Alice sighed.

Rose sighed as well and pinched her nose with her thumb and forefinger. She touched my face and wiped away moisture from my cheeks. Huh. I hadn't even noticed I was crying.

"Oh Bella. What am I gonna do with you?" Rose said as I sobbed violently into her shoulder.

"I was just so mad Rose! Yeah she was abused but she had no right to say that stuff about her! She's eleven years old! Just a baby! It's like Tanya forgot how she felt at that age!"

"Or she doesn't want to remember" Rosalie mumbled.

I completely understood. A lot of the girls we had met over the years just blocked out memories subconsciously. It was like their minds couldn't deal with the emotional heartache, so it just shut down access to them.

"Bella?" Esme's voice sounded suddenly. I hadn't even realised that she was there. Then the full impact of what I had just done hit me.

Shit.

"Esme please. I am so so so sorry! I'm not like that honestly! It's just I couldn't take that she was talking about her like that! I just knew how she felt at that age and I hated the fact that Tanya just assumed she knew what Leah was thinking! Please don't send me away! I'll do anything." I babbled on while fresh tears ran down my cheeks and off my chin.

"Bella! Stop! I'm not going to send you away! Do you think this is the first time one of the girls has snapped?" Esme laughed gently and pulled me into her, successfully smothering me in a motherly hug.

I mumbled thank you into her while I heard Rosalie distantly filling her in on my `Anger Issues`.

Before she sent me to live with James, my mom took me to the doctors, who told me I had anger problems which caused me to get emotionally involved in things, and it usually wasn't a good thing as I had the tendency to lash out whenever I felt particularly strong about something, which was often.

Just then Carlisle came through the door and spoke to Esme for a moment.

"Girls can you come to my office please, I had to speak with you all urgently."

I froze for a moment then followed Carlisle to his office, closely followed by Esme.

"What's going on?" Rosalie demanded.

"What's happened?" Alice asked warily, her voice quivering.

"Girls please sit." Carlisle mumbled gently as he gestured to a couch on the other side of the room.

Once we had all sat down, Carlisle began to speak.

"Now girls I need you to stay calm, it's about James." Carlisle said gently.

"What?" I asked warily. I looked up at Esme hoping she would give me a hint as to what was going on.

"He's dead." Carlisle said bluntly.

It was silent then Rosalie started laughing hysterically.

We all looked at her in shock. "What?" She laughed "He's dead! He's gone! That means we're free, there will be no court case- we can put this behind us!" She grinned widely.

"There will most definitely still be a court case I'm afraid Rosalie, just not the same kind to the one that was supposed to happen." Carlisle said.

"Why?" Alice asked "If he's dead, then we won't have to testify."

Carlisle took a deep breath.

"James was murdered. And you are all suspects."

**Sooooo. Yay! An update quickly!**

**So what do you think?**

**Also I apologize if any information is wrong.**

**P.S. Please review, even if it's to say you hate it!**

**Till next time! **

**VampireFreakXoxoxo**


	3. Of Making Friends And Revelations

Paste your document he

**Hey, so please don't hate me.**

**I have reasons for no update.**

**1. I've had exams**

**2. I moved town**

**3. I'm in a harder school year**

**4. I've been having major issues with RL**

**5. I just haven't had the inspiration.**

**So I'm so so so so sorry. But I will be writing again, but the updates wont be regular. They will simply be when I have time. And I'm sorry its short.**

**Also I'm known as ItCan'tRainForever now. So its still me!**

**Im so sorry L **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

I stared at Carlisle in complete and utter shock.

I felt like, in that one moment, my whole world had come crashing down.

It wasn't that he was dead, to be honest I couldn't care if he was face down lying in a ditch, but how could we be suspects?

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"How the hell could it have been us? We were at the hospital! There's CCTV and everything!" Rosalie stated bravely.

To an outsider, she was the perfect collection of peace, but Ali and I knew this was just the calm before the storm.

"It could have been anyone! James had tonnes of enemy's! There's plenty of people that would be glad to see him dead, more than half of his associates had the power to either kill him their self's or hire outside help." Alice piped up.

She was right, there was tonnes of people who wouldn't have minded if James was six-feet-under. Drug dealers, addicts who he wouldn't sell to, families that he had hurt; he had been involved in a lot of dodgy business.

"We all know that Alice, but, the police said that James was killed sometime between 8am and 10am. You didn't arrive at the hospital till 10:30am, so the police think you have enough reason to try and murder him, and your whereabouts were also unknown at that time slot." Carlisle said gently as Rosalie hugged Alice tight, whispering `It'll be okay` into her ear.

"We can talk about this tomorrow Carlisle, the girls need something to eat and then need time to settle in" Esme smiled gently, as if we hadn't all just been told we were murder suspects "Tanya? Jess? Can you make up their beds and show the girls to their room's while I get dinner ready? Okay so the rooms need to be swapped a bit. Emily? Would you like to move out of the 13-15 and in with Carmen? It'll give you some practice for when you're really living together?" Esme asked.

The two girls chorused `Yes! ` And high fived each other.

"And can Rose go with you two as well? She'll be sixteen in a few months. Is that okay Rose?" Esme continued as rose shook her head yes enthusiastically "Okay so Emily, Carmen and Rose in room 5, Alice? You'll be with Kate, Bree and Leah, okay?" Esme checked before continuing as Alice said yes with a smile "In room 3, Bella? You'll be sharing with Tanya, Jess and Angela okay?"

"Yep." I said, forcing a smile, I really didn't want to share with Tanya the bitch.

"That's settled then! So everyone go to their rooms and get ready. Please help your new roommates unpack. Also don't come out your rooms till dinner because Carlisle and I have some important issues to discuss. Okay?" Esme shouted as all the girls rushed to go unpack and surely gossip about the new arrivals.

"You can have your check-ups in an hour or so girls, it's been a rough day, go relax for a while There's a games room upstairs if you're bored, and a library next to it." Esme smiled kindly.

"Thanks" I muttered as I dragged Alice and Rose up the mahogany stairs. I pulled them up the hall and saw a door marked 'Library' and dragged them inside.

The room was very peaceful looking. Pictures of nature and pass residents littered the wall. Books lay open, dog-eared to keep someone's page. A medical journal lay turned over on a desk, who I assumed was Carlisle. A lone plant stood at the door, next to a very delicate looking crystal vase with fresh lilies in it.

Luckily, the library was empty. Rose pushed Ali and I towards one of the wooden desks and we all sat on the matching chairs. It was silent for a moment, before I looked at Ali, and saw silent tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Alice" I whispered as I hugged her. She sobbed into my shoulder as Rose watched my feeble attempt at trying to console her. I sometimes forgot how young we all really were. We shouldn't be in this situation, no one should.

"What are we going to do?" She sobbed "I can't go to Juvie! I just can't!" We all knew how she felt. A girl we had met, Senna, had been to Juvie.

"It was a horrible place" She had said "The people who are there are fucked up. I only went because I had done GBH on a customer cause he wouldn't give me my E's. What was I supposed to do? Let him get away with it?"

Senna had been a stripper at the local lap dancing club James had made us work at. She was seventeen but had been on the streets since she was fourteen. At 15, she stabbed her dealer because he refused to give her more ecstasy until she paid. She said the proper name was Juvenile Detention, and that it was basically a prison for young offenders.

"Shh. Calm down." I murmured. "They're not gonna put us away! We haven't done anything!" I groaned in frustration when I saw Roses face.

"Rose?" I asked warily, afraid of the answer. She just gave me a look that said "Don't. Just don't."

She just stared at me, unmoving, until I asked again. "Rose, you didn't?" I shouted.

She snapped out of her haze and looked right into my eyes, her blue eyes piercing through me.

"Shut up you stupid bitch! Do you want them to hear us!?" She hissed.

"Well what do you expect me to say? Well done Rose! You've just landed us all in prison, but its okay, I'll still support you? What the fuck Rose?!" I yelled lowly.

"Guys! Seriously! What the fuck are you talking about here?" Alice asked.

I stared at Rose "You did it didn't you? You killed him?" I accused her.

Realisation dawned on her, and she started shaking her head. "No! Of course not! You know me Bells! I could never kill anyone!" She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "This morning, before you two were awake, I went to see him. I told him I was done, that there was no way in hell that I was doing this anymore. He lunged for me, and split my lip,so I dug my nails into his face and scratched him. He was alive when I left." She muttered at the end.

Relief washed over me, then anger. "How could you have been so stupid Rose? Your DNA will be all over him!" I whisper-yelled.

"Don't you think I know that! Don't you think that's why I'm absolutely freakin' petrified. They'll do a post-mortem and realise my blood is on his wound! Then I'll be sent down! Don't you think I know that Bella?" she was crying uncontrollably now.

I realised then what I had done. My best friends were in pieces and all I cared about was not being sent down. "I'm so sorry" I wailed quietly as I hugged them both. Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Esme entered the room.

She smiled gently at us as she approached us. I quickly wiped away my tears and motioned for Alice and Rose to do the same, even though I knew Esme had seen, I didn't want her to ask.

"Girls it's time for your check-up. Who would like to go first? I'll be present throughout remember." Esme said gently. I said I would go so I hugged Rose and Alice, who were away to get settled.

I followed Esme through the corridor, except we went in the opposite direction we came in from. She knocked gently on a mahogany door and I heard a quiet "Come in".

We entered the room. It looked like a hospital room, with numerous machines and wires floating about, but had a much homier feel to it. The walls were a peach shade, instead of the sterile white most hospitals owned.

Carlisle was standing in the centre of the room next to a hospital bed. He approached us as he snapped on a pair of disposable gloved. He motioned for me to follow him and asked me to lie down on the bed. He then proceeded to explain what type of tests and examination the check-up would contain.

"We'll do a blood test and then I'll check for any external injuries" when I nodded, he asked me if I was in any pain, so I replied no without hesitation. He then asked me to roll up my sleeves, but I crossed my arms.

"No." I snapped "anything but that." He looked at me warily, before sitting down on the bed. Esme brought a chair over and sat next to me. "Bella, if its bruises you're worried about, I can assure you I have seen it all, the same goes for track marks. I'm not stupid, I've worked as a doctor for a long time, I've seen it all before." He said. My arms loosened slightly, which allowed him to gently grasp them apart and roll up my sleeves.

"Oh Bella" I heard Esme whisper. I immediately knew why, and I yanked down my sleeves with as much force as I could. "See! I told you!" I said, my voice quivering, a lump rising in my throat. I pushed it back though, and attempted to steady my voice. "I knew you'd be horrified. I knew it. I should just leave." I started to sit up and get off the bed, but Esme grabbed me, she wrapped her arms around me, and- hugged me?

I didn't fight back, instead I just collapsed into her arms, sobbing into her shoulder as Alice had done to me minutes before.

Once I had calmed down, Esme lowered me to the bed.

"Bella" Carlisle began "I have to examine them, and I'm not horrified." I looked at him in shock, searching his face for any trace of a lie, but there was none. "W-what? You mean it?" I asked.

"Yes. Of course. Bella, self-harming cannot be ignored. We can give you help, you can stop." I nodded furiously "Okay good. First though, I have to check for infection okay?" When I nodded, he rolled my sleeves back up and began examining my arms.

They were littered with cuts and bruises. The bruises were from when a client got too rough, and track marks from the needles I had used to inject. There were also many cuts criss-crossing over my arms, from the too many times I had sliced a razor into my skin, intentionally.

While Carlisle cleaned the cuts, Esme held my hand and called my name softly. When I looked at her, she started speaking.

"When I was fifteen, I was in a relationship with a boy. He was five years older than me, and at that time I thought it was great. I had a boyfriend, who could also get me into grown-up clubs. I was so happy, for a while. Soon though, he started hitting me, he told me if I told anyone, he'd kill me, and I didn't doubt for a second that he was lying. I began cutting, it was my only escape. I told people at school it was my cat, even though the only pet I ever owned was a goldfish" She laughed bitterly "We can help you Bella. Only if you want to be helped."

I nodded. "I told you. I wanted out. I need out. I can't live like this anymore."

I know darling. I know." she stepped closer to me and hugged me while I cried.

An hour later, I was up in my room. Angela had kindly given me a black tee and dark jeans; with a hoodie and converse as the clothes I was in I had had for months, and was filthy. I thanked her profusely, but she said it was nothing. We were quiet for a few minutes, and then Angela broke the silence.

"Look. Bella, I know what it's like. To feel like you have no one-"

"I have someone" I snapped "I have Rose and Alice."

She jerked back for a moment, surprised by my rash tone, then slowly reached back over.

"I know you do. I just mean that if you ever need to talk to anyone- besides Rose or Alice- then I'm here."

"Thank you" I sighed. "And I'm sorry for snapping" she just nodded and pulled me in for a hug.

"C'mon. Let's go grab dinner, then we can go to the games room and play with the others. Kay?"

She held out her hand. "C'mon Bells. The boys'll be there."

And for some reason, I wanted to go.

I jumped up and giggled. Yes, Bella Swan giggled. "Alright. So Ang, tell me, are they taken?"

She threw her head back and laughed.

"c'mon. I'll race you downstairs"

re...


End file.
